Another Mistake
by SusieQ13
Summary: R/J/D---Rory kisses another one.


....  
  
Rory felt the guilt building up inside of her as she sat there on her couch with Jess laughing and having a good time. She knew that it was wrong. Her mother wasn't home and it was 9:00 at night. She felt something was going to happen, but it happened too quickly for her to even acknowledge it. She didn't even remember what they were talking about..something moronic, then she felt him leaning towards her, and she surprised herself by leaning in towards him. Their lips met but she didn't pull back. After a couple of seconds, she remembered why she shouldn't be doing this. Dean. She pulled away and felt like crying, but just looked away. She stared at the ground and said, "I love Dean."  
  
Jess moved in closer and tried to kiss her again but Rory's reflex made her stand and back up. She closed her eyes tight and wished this moment could be erased. She'd just betrayed her boyfriend..her love. She grabbed her coat off of the chair nearby and backed up more.  
  
"I--I have to go.."  
  
She ran out of her house into the rain, leaving Jess stranded on her couch. She couldn't tell if tears were streaming down her face or if it was the rain but all she knew is her heart hurt more than it ever had. Before she knew it, she had appeared at Dean's door. He opened it and brought her inside asking her why she was there.  
  
"It's late, Rory..and it's raining..what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry." she said quickly as he brought her into the living room.   
  
"It's okay...sit down. I don't mind you came over but I was just wondering--why?"  
  
"I can't sit down. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why can't you sit down? and why do you keep apologizing?"  
  
Dean moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Rory blurted out, "I kissed Jess."  
  
She could see the hurt in his eyes. The same hurt she saw the night he said he loved her. His hands fell to his side and he backed away from her slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do I have to say it again?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was over--"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
"You were alone together in your house?"  
  
Rory looked down guiltily, "yes."  
  
Dean sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Rory inched closer to the couch and sat down next to him.  
  
Dean muttered, "I knew it."  
  
"...knew what?"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at him, Rory. I knew something was going to happen."  
  
"I look at him?"  
  
Dean was now facing Rory and had a sincere look on his face, "Ever since he's come to town, you've seem wrapped up in him and...I don't know, I guess I just knew in the back of my head that you were going to want to be with him. Even if it wasn't Jess...it would be someone else. I was your first boyfriend, Rory. Your first kiss...your first love and you never were with anybody else. I guess I just knew you wouldn't want to be with me forever."  
  
Rory was crying more than before. She couldn't believe he was saying this.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
Dean gave her a look that meant she wasn't being clear so she went on.  
  
"Dean, I don't ever want to be with anyone but you. I love you."  
  
"Then, tell me why you kissed Jess."  
  
Rory sighed, "You were right about one thing. I was interested in Jess when he came to town...but only as a friend. When he kissed me...I--I guess it was just a moment of weakness..."  
  
"Do...do you have feelings for him?" he strived to get out his words.  
  
"No!...listen. I think I possibly might have had feelings for him just tonight when we were talking..but when he got closer to me and kissed me..I knew that it was wrong and all I could think of was you."  
  
"Rory.."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
"You do?--" Rory started..  
  
Dean cut her off and continued what he was saying, "I shouldn't, but I do. I forgive you for kissing Jess...I forgive you for being alone with him...and I forgive you for kissing Tristan the night after I confessed my love for you. I forgive you because I love you. I just need to know...do you truly love me as much as you say you do?"  
  
Rory brought his face up to hers and kissed him soft and sensually sending them both tickles through their skin.  
  
"I love you more than I say I do. The kiss with Jess, or Tristan don't even compare to the ones I have with you. Even just a little kiss with you is so much more because i'm in love with you."   
  
Dean smiled and tried to hide it. "I should be so angry right now."  
  
"You should..."  
  
"There's just no way I can be angry with you."  
  
Rory moved closer to him and brought him into a strong hug. She whispered in his ear softly, "i love you." Dean kissed her neck and whispered back, "i know." and added as an afterthought, "just..try not to be too nice anymore. because this kissing thing really has to stay between us."  
Rory laughed and they stayed in each other's arms for a while more of the night.  
============  
  
Okay, I know this story is really kind of short and..well, disorganized but I was bored so yeah. Um, I know Dean would be much more upset than I made him but I can't have them break up..it's just wrong.  
========= 


End file.
